Alexander's Adventure 4
Alexander's Adventure 4 is a 2011 comedy film, directed by Christopher Erskin, and distributed by Warner Bros. It is the fourth and final film in the ''Alexander's Adventure'' film series. It was released in theaters on November 4, 2011. The film will no longer focus on a character Alexander, but will now focus on one of his family members who was left behind and Alexander is up to find one of them. It will be released on DVD on March 13, 2012. Plot When graduating high school, Alexander (Blake Brown) moved away from his parents with his two best friends (Jennette McCurdy and Adam G. Sevani) meet his new best friend Tyler (Brandon T. Jackson) and new girlfriend Amber (Keke Palmer) in college. One year later, as soon they finished their year at college while going on a vacation to Los Angeles with his friends and girlfriend, Alexander (Blake Brown) girlfriend Amber is force her to take her young twins Steven and Jill (Bill and Jill Turner) with her for guardian while they are away on their honeymoon in New York. Meanwhile, they accidentally lost her brother brother Steven whom headed to Las Vegas, where they take a road trip to find him. As his girlfriend Amber (Keke Palmer) and best friend Tyler (Brandon T. Jackson) managed to travel to Las Vegas to find him, his parents are already located. While in Las Vegas, Alexander, Amber and Tyler will have to bring him back home before his parents find him and grounds Amber otherwise something bad will happen to him. As they managed to protect him from the return of the badniks, Steven gets help from his new friends while taking a journey to find his sister Amber and get the family together. Alexander realzes that he has been left behind before and is reusing his skills to find the people he lost. Cast *Blake Brown as Alexander Hutchinson *Keke Palmer as Amber Addison *Brandon T. Jackson as Tyler Hibbs *Bill Turner as Steven Addison *Jill Turner as Stephanie Addison *Jennette McCurdy as Jessica Black *Adam G. Sevani as Aaron Black *Terry Crews as Nathan Addison *Nia Long as Kathy Addison *Tisha Campbell as Lisa Hutchinson (cameo) *Eddie Murphy as Bradford Hutchinson (cameo) Production Three years after the release of Alexander's Adventure 3, Warner Bros. decided to return for a fourth installment and spun with a new trilogy. Filming began in March 2011 and was completed in June 2011 in New York City. It was revealed that scenes will take place in New York. The film's production budget is $25 million. Eddie Murphy and Tisha Campbell will not reprise their roles as Alexander's parents, because of Brown's character have moved away from his parents for college. Jennette McCurdy and Adam G. Sevani will reprise their roles who attend the same college Alexander attended. Keke Palmer will play as Alexander's girlfriend. Terry Crews and Nia Long will play as Alicia's parents, and Bill Turner begins his acting debut as Alicia's brother. Brandon T. Jackson will play as Alexander's new best friend, whom helps him and girlfriend to search for her lost brother. It was reported that Tisha Campbell and Eddie Murphy did reprise their roles, but appear in cameo as Alexander's parents. Release The film is set to release on December 21, 2011, three years after the previous film. It is originally set to release on May 18, 2012, but decided to pushed foward five months earlier within Brown's other film Gagngsters being rescheduled from December 2011 to April 2012. The film's currently release date is November 4, 2011.Alexander's Adventure 4 Moves Foward to November. The film's MPPA rating is PG, and will be the shortest film in the series running just 88 minutes. The film's release of theaters are 3,355 theaters for opening day of November 4, 2011. Reaction Critical receptions 19% was accounted at Rotten Tomatoes, the worst rating film for the series to date since the first film, saying that it may be the worst "Alexander's Adventure" film yet.Alexander's Adventure 4 (2011). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 1, 2011. The film's review was named as the worst reviewed film in the series calling it the "worst Alexander's Adventure film yet, while most mixed saying it's the "best Alexander's Adventure film yet. Box office Originally budgeting $40 million, Warner Bros. has cut the film's production budget by $15 million following the film's lower box office performances, which is the same as the second film. On it's opening day, the film grossed $9.9 million topping the box office, but went lower than Alexander's Adventure 3 ($12 million) and Alexander's Adventure 2 ($10 million) in their opening days,Alexander's Adventure 4 Wins Friday Box Office. Retrieved November 5, 2011. but lead to third place over the weekend grossing $19.5 million behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puss_in_Boots_(2011_film) Puss in Boots] ($33 million in its second week) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tower_Heist Tower Heist] ($25 million), making it the second lowest grossing debut for the film in the series since the first film.Puss in Boots wins weekend in week 2, Tower Heist second and Alexander whimpers third. Retrieved November 6, 2011. It's worldwide opening gross is $30 million including $8 million from its opening. In its second weekend, the film slipped 45 percent taking in another $8 million, bringing its domestic total to $32.4 million. The film debuts in at #2 in UK with $3.2 million,http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/uk/?yr=2011&wk=44&p=.htm #1 in Australia with $1.4 million,http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/australia/?yr=2011&wk=45&p=.htm #2 in Germany with $2 million.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/germany/?yr=2011&wk=45&p=.htm As of February 16, 2012, the film grossed $40,281,410 domestically, and $57,000,000 overseas, bringing its worldwide total to $97,281,410, the lowest-grossing film in the franchise. Home Media The film will be released on March 13, 2012. Cancelled sequel A fifth installment is ordered by Warner Bros. However, with with both director Erskin and Brown have no interested in returning due to both of them working on other projects, the plans has been cancelled by Warner Bros making Alexander's Adventure 4 the final installment in the series. References External links *''Alexander's Adventure 4'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Alexander's Adventure 4'' at Box Office Mojo *''Alexander's Adventure 4'' at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line CInemas films Category:2011 films Category:Comedy films Category:Sequel films